Final Fantasy XIII2: The Thirteen Crystals
by ProfessorTofty
Summary: A young girl arrested. Noel left as Hope's protector. Serah, Snow, Mog, and a whirlwind adventure. The beginning of a new journey through time as the quest for the thirteen crystals begins.
1. Prologue

_**Final Fantasy XIII-2: The Quest for the Thirteen Crystals**_

_And this is how I set off on an exciting and scary adventure with my hero, Snow. No one can predict how our time-traveling journey will come to an end. But the past, present, and future are all connected. And until time stands still... ...the future will always bring us a new adventure. _

_Snow realized he had to act fast. He leaped onto Shiva and headed for the gate. A new adventure was just beginning—the hunt for the thirteen crystals! _

Academia -4XX AF-

Time and memory, frozen in crystal.

As Serah reaches for the artefact that will begin the next stage of her adventure, the future changes once again. Snow, acting on his visions, arrives and reveals a shocking truth: the young woman that has been working with Hope is secretly in league with Caius Ballad. He saves the time-travelers from a deadly trap and drops another bombshell - in three days, Hope will be targeted for assassination.

Telling Noel Kreiss to keep Hope safe, Snow takes charge of his fiancee, Serah, and the two set of on _Shiva _on a new journey - the hunt for the thirteen crystals.

New Location Unlocked!

Nautilus Park -020 AF-

Serah Farron and Snow Villiers have begun a new mission. Somewhere throughout time are thirteen crystals whose power can only be unlocked by Snow. As they begin their journey, they find themselves in a land of fun, a theme park constructed in the days when fal'Cie viewed humans as their tools.

Though many have shunned this paradise as symbolic of the fal'Cie rule, it remains a popular destination for those seeking to forget their troubles. But this area, too, has fallen under the sway of the paradox, and a secret rests within...

I do not hold the copyright to _Final Fantasy XIII_, _Final Fantasy XIII-2_, nor any of their characters. All unoriginal characters and concepts copyright Square Enix. If you enjoyed reading this fanfic, check out my script for Final Fantasy XIII-2 at GameFAQs.


	2. Chapter 1 Episode 1 Nautilus Park

_**Lightning: **__If you change the future, you change the past. But for one with the power to travel time, such distinctions lose all meaning. Serah, I sent Noel to you, hoping for a better future. Now, I must place my trust in Snow..._

Episode 1

The Secret Crystal

Nautilus Park

-020 AF-

Musical theme - "Nautilus - The City of Dreams"

Serah, Snow and Mog emerge from the Time Gate and observe their surroundings in wonder...

Mog: Kupo! Kupokupo!

Snow: Whoa, unreal.

Serah: I'd always heard, but I'd never actually imagined...

Their musings are suddenly interrupted by the shout of a woman in the distance.

Woman: Ahhhh! Somebody help me!

Serah, Snow and Mog surge forward and see that the woman is being menaced by what appears to be a massive, mechanized chocobo.

Musical theme - "Crazy Chocobo"

Chocobo: (robotic) Kweh! Kweh, kweh!

Snow: You go, we'll handle this!

Serah: Rushing in again...

The woman runs off and the battle begins...

"Let's do this!" declared Snow, who of course had decided to place himself at the head of the party. In quick succession he cast Shell and Protect on Serah, while Serah responded with a Vigilaga and the party's accompanying monster, which also happened to be a chocobo, began attempting to debuff the robotic bird, only to find it annoyingly immune to most status ailments. "This isn't quite working!" shouted Serah as the chocobo buffeted her with a flurry of kicks.

"Time to shift!" declared Snow and, pumping his fist, he executed a paradigm shift, placing himself as a sentinel, Serah as a medic, and another chocobo as a medic. Following some quick healing, the group made another rapid shift, this time quickly driving up the metallic menace's Chain Gauge as they prepared to unleash some serious damage. The chocobo was about to unleash another powerful attack, when suddenly its stance changed. "All right!" declared Serah. "Snow, now's my chance! Let me show you what I've learned! Ultima Arrow!" "Ah, yeah!" declared Snow and as Serah fired of her arrow, he made another shift, calling for an entire team of Commandos. The team launched the chocobo into the air and dealt a flurry of blows. After a while...

Snow: All right! Now it's my turn! The heroes always win!

He leaped high into the air, then slammed down on the metal chocobo, dealing it some massive damage. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" he declared...

But the chocobo was far from finished off...

I do not hold the copyright to _Final Fantasy XIII_, _Final Fantasy XIII-2_, nor any of their characters. All unoriginal characters and concepts copyright Square Enix. If you enjoyed reading this fanfic, check out my script for Final Fantasy XIII-2 at GameFAQs.


	3. Chapter 2

"This one's not goin' down easy!" declared Snow. "Then it's time to do it the hard way!" said Serah. "Mog, let's go!" She scooped up Mog who transformed into her bow-sword and she used the sword form to distract the chocobo with a series of swift slashes. "Snow, come on! Over there!" She indicated a large fountain within the Nautilus Park. "Yeah, it's Snow time!" he shouted and landed a flurry of blows, driving the metal chocobo back and into the streaming water. Already worn down, the metallic bird couldn't take anymore and short-circuited in a flash.

"Kupo..." sighed Mog. "Ah, finally," breathed Serah. "That was a good fight, though." "Wow, Serah," said Snow. "You've really toughened up since I saw you in Sunleth. What all have you been through?"

Musical theme - "Main Theme - Wish"

**Serah**: _So I told him. About falling into despair in the Sunleth Waterscape, about the Proto fal'Cie and saving the Academia of the future and all about Noel, and Yeul, and the man Caius, the one that Alyssa was working with. Alyssa - I knew something seemed a bit off about her, but I had thought we were on the same side, trying to save the future. I wonder, if that were me, my very existence at stake, might I make the same choice? And then, Snow told me something, a secret he had been keeping..._

"Serah..." lamented Snow, seemingly lost for words for a moment. "I... I'm sorry." "Sorry?" asked Serah. "What for?"

I do not hold the copyright to _Final Fantasy XIII_, _Final Fantasy XIII-2_, nor any of their characters. All unoriginal characters and concepts copyright Square Enix. If you enjoyed reading this fanfic, check out my script for Final Fantasy XIII-2 at GameFAQs.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: I had been busy with some other projects, so the opening installments were just sort of teasers floated out there to get things moving. Starting from now, watch for much more content to be released at once. And no worries, I have no intentions of abandoning this fanfic, or letting it drag on so long it never finishes.

"Serah..." sighed Snow, "Do you remember what I said to you in the Sunleth Waterscape? About Lightning coming to me in a dream?" "Yeah..." replied Serah, not without a bit of hesitance and skepticism in her voice. "Well, I lied," revealed Snow. "There was no dream. I... I made it all up."

**Serah**: _I knew it. I knew that something off about the story, right from the beginning. Yet... I pushed it aside. I trusted Snow..._

"But why?" asked Serah. "Why would you lie?" "Oh, Serah," said Snow. "I thought, I thought it would make you feel better. You, you told me that story, and me... there I was, just going off again. I knew you wanted to find Lightning, and I wanted to find her too, to get her blessing. So, I guess, really, it was about me..." "Snow," said Serah, "we already got her blessing. There, on the plain. I know you don't remember, but we're together now. That's all we need. Just, just don't ever lie to me again." "I... I won't," responded Snow, and he swept her up in passionate embrace. "Now, come on! We've got thirteen crystals to find!" "Kupo! Kupo!" cried Mog.

Musical theme - "Nautilus Park"

**Serah**: Mog, do you know anything?

**Mog**: The crystals are the artefacts, kupo. Find the crystal, solve the paradox, and open the gate, kupo.

**Serah**: So if we find the crystal, then that's the artefact, and we can move on. Well, that's... convenient.

**Snow**: Heh, I'll say! Well, let's go!

With that, the two set off to explore Nautilus Park, but as they moved on to the next area, they were stopped by a park attendant...

**Park Attendant**: We're sorry, but due to the paradox, we can't guarantee your safety beyond this point. You never know when a monster might attack.

**Snow**: Hey, we're not afraid of a few monsters! Let us at them!

**Park Attendant**: Well, sir, alright, but if you're going any further, then you'd best take this map.

The party acquired a map of the Nautilius Park and Serah nodded.

**Serah**: Sir, what year is it?

**Park Attendant**: What year... oh, oh you must be the famous time travelers! Except... well, sir, you look nothing like the guy that was said to be traveling with Serah, though... though you do look a bit familiar...

**Snow**: I'm Snow! Snow Villiers! The other guy - he's not here right now. So, how about that year?

**Park Attendant**: Oh yeah, the year! It's 20 AF, sir!

**Serah**: 20 AF... 380 years before Academia...

**Park Attendant**: Academia?

**Serah**: Oh no, it's nothing. But I wonder... No, let's just get going.

**Snow**: Right! We got a crystal with my name on it and a gate to find.

He, Serah and Mog move onwards.

**Park Attendant**: Good luck!

I do not hold the copyright to _Final Fantasy XIII_, _Final Fantasy XIII-2_, nor any of their characters. All unoriginal characters and concepts copyright Square Enix. If you enjoyed reading this fanfic, check out my script for _Final Fantasy XIII-2_ at GameFAQs.


	5. Chapter 4

Musical theme - "Feast of Betrayal"

Serah, Snow and Mog moved on, mowing down enemies in their way and exploring the area. As they did, they ran into roaming security forces who had been hired for the park's protection and gathered info. The security forces told them that the paradox seemed to be centered around the chocobo park, which came as no surprise, given the metal chocobo they had fought earlier. "Ya' know," said Snow, "I like chocobos as much as the next guy, but there was something seriously wrong that bird." "I know what you mean," said Serah. "It didn't look real, like it had been built by someone. But why a chocobo?" "I guess with the paradox, anything is possible," replied Snow. "Maybe somewhere in the future somebody thought they could build a better chocobo, heh, maybe just one that didn't stink so much." "Hey, chocobos don't stink," laughed Serah. "Righhhht," replied Snow. "Well, if they don't stink, they how come every time I ride one, I end up feeling like I wanna hop straight in the bath?" "Oh, you!" said Serah, tapping his shoulder playfully. "Come on! Let's keep moving!" "Hey, wait for me!" shouted Snow, running forward and holding his nose in an exaggerated, comical manner.

The two made their way into the chocobo park.

Musical theme - "Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams (English-language release)"

As the two entered the area, they were overwhelmed by the noise of the many "kwehs," and, of course, the smell. They were surrounded by chocobos, but rather than the chocobos of Cocoon of the song, these many-colored chocobos all carried the appearance of the chocobos of Gran Pulse. Serah stopped, and scratched her head. "You know, Snow, I never thought about it before, but there's something strange. You remember the chocobos we had back on Cocoon? And then we went down to Gran Pulse and the chocobos there were, well, different..." "Yeah?" asked Snow. "Well, I never realized it before, but since I began this journey, all of the chocobos on my travels, they've all been like the Gran Pulse ones! It didn't matter whether I was Cocoon or Pulse - always that bigger build and those weird little droopy stalk things." "You think it could have something to do with the paradox?" wondered Snow. "Well, _something_ had to have happened to the Cocoon chocobos," replied Serah. "Maybe we're about to find out."

I do not hold the copyright to _Final Fantasy XIII_, _Final Fantasy XIII-2_, nor any of their characters. All unoriginal characters and concepts copyright Square Enix. If you enjoyed reading this fanfic, check out my script for _Final Fantasy XIII-2_ at GameFAQs.


End file.
